AmericaxShy Reader-Beginnings
by Sami365
Summary: Just a cute little xReader for America fangirls :)


It was a warm spring day. The sun shined brightly on all the kids, some on the playground, some playing football with the teachers on the field, others at the basketball court.

But not _. No, she was too nervous. She was too quiet. She was much more comfortable being alone.

Little _ sat alone under the tree at recess. The wind lightly blew her (h/c) locks as she read her book. Her (e/c) orbs were glued it, her mind absorbed by the world created with each page.

Not long ago, the teachers set the children free. The outdoors were still filled with laughter and feet running. Grass crunching under their feet. Chains ringing when they just off the swings. Children chanting as they pick the next runner in Red Rover. Sneakers hitting the pavement. All music to their ears.

The girl was barely aware of any of it. Not until a basketball bounced of the tree behind her, just above her head. She jumped, looking around.

"Dude, easy!" A blonde from the basketball court said then sped towards her. _'s (s/t) face went red and her eyes darted back to her book. Alfred, one of the 6th graders, was running towards her. He stopped right next to her, picking up the ball.

"You ok?" He asked, in no rush to get back to the game.

She glanced up at him, but immediately looked back down.

"Y-Yes…"

He sat down next to her. "You're _, right?" He grinned. "Dude, you have to come play with us! There's no reason to sit all alone!" His blue eyes lit up with eagerness that the girl couldn't understand.

Her own eyes widened a bit. He knew her name? How? He was a full grade older than her and most people her age even forgot her name.

"I'm fine…" She said softly. She'd rather read.

Some guys from the court hollered for Alfred, needing the ball to play. He stood up and threw them the ball.

"I'll sit this one out!" He hollered back then sat down again. "Ok then, whatcha wanna do?" He asked, still grinning.

Her (e/c) eyes finally met his. "W-Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She blushed. "I didn't…I mean…"

He laughed. "Don't be so nervous, dude! Your hero is here!"

"H-Hero?" She tilted her head.

**~8 years later~**

One. Two. Three.

"Rawr!" _ jumped out of the bushes and onto Alfred. He fell onto the grass and they both laughed, his voice much deeper than when they were kids.

"Did the hero just get tackled by a girl?" She teased, still laying on his back. He flipped them over.

"I taught my heroine well." He grinned, pecking her lips before sitting them up. The two had been dating for two and a half years now.

Her smile fell as her (e/c) eyes landed on their old school.

"So…they're really tearing it down, aren't they?" She murmured. He followed her gaze.

"Yeah…the district can't afford to keep it open anymore…" He frowned than perked back up. "It's just a building though! Our best memories happened outside of it anyway!"

_ sighed and leaned against him. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Like…" His eyes searched the property till he found what he was looking for. "This!"

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her over to the basketball court. "Here! Remember?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "You gotta give me more info than this."

His grin grew. "Ok, let's try this!" He took her over to a tree and made her sit. He moved her hands together in clap then opened them like a book. She chuckled, but let him position her head so she was staring at her hands.

Then he jogged over to the court and pretended to play basketball. She giggled, watching him. He pretended to shoot and miss then looked to her. "Oh sorry dude!"

She grinned as he ran back to her. "Did I hurt ya, babe?" She laughed and he sat next to her.

"You were so cute then, all nervous and quiet." He grinned. "You never played with anyone until that day."

She blinked. "You…that was the day we met."

"You bet!" He patted the tree. "I'll never forget it!"

_ leaned against him. "You brought me here to cheer me up, didn't you?" She smiled softly at him.

"Nope! That's just a bonus, babe." He started getting up.

"Then why-" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. He was down on one knee.

"(F/n, m/n, l/n)" His blue eyes stared into her (e/c) ones, grinning like always. "Since we were little, you were the only one for me. I love every bit of you, from the shy nervous, little girl you once were to this crazy," She hit his arm and he smirked. "But loving woman in front of me. I never want to let you go."

He took a small box out and opened it, revealing the ring. "Babe, will you marry me?"

Tears slid down her cheeks and she nodded, removing her hands to reveal a smile. "Yes," She breathed. "Yes!"

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked her up and hugged her close to him as they kissed. Their new beginning starts exactly where their first did.


End file.
